Bones on the Beach
by JustAnnW
Summary: What if Bones and Booth didn't go their separate ways in May? What if they went to the beach instead?
1. Chapter 1

Bones on the Beach

By JustAnnW

Chapter 1

What if Booth and Brennan didn't go their separate ways in May...

"What are you doing for vacation?" Angela Hodges asked Brennan after telling her about her upcoming honeymoon in Paris.

"I'm going to the beach. Relax. Write. Try to get some perspective," said Dr. Temperance Brennan.

"Perspective on what?" questioned her friend curiously. "Perspective on Booth?"

"Forget I said anything. I need to do some writing, and I enjoy the beach."

"You're going to the beach?" asked Booth as he poked his head in her office.

"Yes. I rented a house in Nags Head for a week."

"That sounds nice. I'm trying to decide what I'm going to do with Parker next week," Booth

Angela nudged Brennan. They exchanged eye gestures.

"Would you and Parker like to share the house with me? It's very spacious. Much more room than I need, 3 bedrooms, right on the beach."

"Oh, that'd be wonderful, Bones!"

They arrived Saturday afternoon. After unloading the car, Brennan showed them around. There was a full kitchen which opened into a two story great room with an enormous fireplace, big screen tv, and an incredible view of the ocean. There were two good sized bedrooms with an adjoining bath just passed the great room, and an open staircase leading up to the master suite with private balcony. "I rent this place a few times a year. I spend a lot of time enjoying the balcony and writing, so you two can have the run of the downstairs." Brennan said.

"This is cool, Bones!" said Parker.

"Yeah, Bones. I really appreciate this," Smiled Booth.

Brennan smiled back. Booth brought so much more to the partnership than she did. She liked it when she could do something for him. "Come on. I'll show you the beach."

Through the sliding glass door from the great room lead to an enormous deck a few steps down to the beach.

Parker kicked off his flip flops and ran to the ocean. Booth laughed at his son. "Look at the waves, Dad! Can I get a boogie board?"

"Sure! There's a beach shop around here, isn't there Bones?"

"Yes. There's a shop about a mile inland which has a little of everything. And there're bikes in the garage we can use while we're here." Bones thought. It's going to be very different than vacationing alone. She liked that.

"Can we go swimming now?" Parker asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Parker." said Brennan. She pointed to the menacing gray sky.

A moment later it was pouring! It was only a few yards back to the house, but they were soaked. Booth chuckled, and then he saw Brennan drenched, her white linen top rather revealing. He got a lump in his throat. And somewhere else, too.

She caught him staring. "What?"

"Uhh," he looked around and saw Parker, behind them, standing on the deck in the rain, acting ridiculous. "Excuse me, Bones. Parker! Get in here and get those wet clothes off!" Brennan went to her room.

She immerged a minute later in a robe with her hair in a turban. She knocked on the closed bedroom door. "Booth? Did you find the ..." He opened the door, wearing just his wet boxer shorts. His well toned chest still damp. Booth has excellent bone structure.

"What?"

"Towels. Did you find the towels?"

"Yeah, we're good."

"Dad! I can't find my underwear!" complained Parker.

"Okay." said Brennan, feeling awkward.

A few minutes later Brennan had changed into dry, comfortable clothes. She had set up her laptop and began to write when Parker and Booth returned from the bedroom, also in dry casual clothes. Booth carried the wet clothes to the washer in the mudroom. Parker flopped on the couch and grabbed the remote, only to be rewarded with static.

"The rain seems to have disrupted the signal from the satellite," said Brennan, looking up from her computer.

"Great! Can't go swimming! Can't watch TV! I hope this rain doesn't last all week!" he whined.

Brennan finished typing a sentence and looked up again. "Actually, the forecast for this week looks very promising. This storm should blow over by morning."

Booth felt guilty that Parker was being whiney and disturbing Bones. "Come on, Champ! Let's go find that beach shop, and on the way back we'll pick up some dinner," he suggested.

A minute later, the house was quiet, except for the sound of the rain. It was just like the last time she had stayed here. Yet now, it felt lonely.

Brennan wrote some outlines and recalled facts from the case that was the basis for her next book, but found it hard to write anything significant. By the time the guys returned, she welcomed the interruption.

" Bones! Check out my boogie board!" said Parker as he ran in. He had chosen a black board with two waves in a circle forming the yin-yang symbol.

"Very cool, Parker."

"Thanks. And we got sand toys. We saw there's a lot to do around town, too! There's an arcade and mini golf and deep sea fishing and whale and dolphin watching tours. Dad said you might like that 'cause he said you like dolphins. And we got lots of food for grilling out. Dad makes the best steaks on the grill!" He was very excited.

"Sounds wonderful. But I don't know about grilling out tonight," she looked out the window at the continued rain.

"No, tonight we have pizza!" said Booth, placing a large box in front of her on the table. Brennan gladly closed up her computer.

Half an hour later, they were cleaning up from dinner. Parker asked, "Do you want to play Monopoly, Bones?"

"Buddy, remember we talked about this. Bones needs to work on her book, so we need to give her some space. How about you and I set up the game in your room?" said Booth.

"Its okay, Booth, I'd like to play Monopoly, too."

"Are you sure? We Booth men are pretty cut throat when it comes to Monopoly!"

"I assure you, I'm quite good."

And thus the battle was on.

Three hours later, amid laughter and smiles and some trash talk, the battle was over, and Parker reigned victorious. "Okay, champ. Time for bed!" said his father.

"But its summer vacation!" pleaded his son.

"Well, I'm going to bed. When I'm here I like to get up early and go jogging along the beach." said Brennan.

"Would you like some company?" Booth asked eagerly.

"Sure! How's seven o'clock?" replied Brennan.

"Sounds good. Is that okay with you Parker, if we leave you alone for an hour? We won't be far, and I'll have my cell phone."

"Yeah. That's cool. I'll probably still be asleep anyway." Parker yawned. "Good night, Dad." He hugged his dad and then stood in front of Brennan with his arms out, not really sure. Brennan wrapped her arms around him and squeezed. "Good night, Bones."

"Thank you Parker. Good night." Brennan turned to Booth after Parker had closed the bedroom door. "He's a good kid."

"Good night, Bones. Thanks again for inviting us," said Booth as he hugged her.

As she pulled away from the embrace, she didn't let go of his arms. There was that growingly familiar moment between them, when they were just inches apart, lost in each other's eyes. He wanted so much to kiss her, but knew she didn't want that. But he knew she didn't want to pull away. She liked being close to him. She liked studying this moment, analyzing it. Maybe she was trying to make it make sense, understand what she was feeling. "I'm glad you're here." she said softly. "Good night, Booth."

The next morning, after their jog, Bones sat on the deck at the table with an umbrella and her laptop. Booth and Parker played on the beach. She watched them swimming and riding the waves. They built a sandcastle and tossed a Frisbee. Booth was such a good father. She studied his toned body, the way his wet physique glistened in the sun.

Bones used her observations to make notes about Detective Andy.

She was finishing her first chapter when Parker came up to her. "Did you see me catch that wave, Bones?"

"I saw you! You were very competent on you boogie board."

"Thanks. Are you gonna go swimming?" said the ten year old.

"I'm thinking about it."

Booth came over. "Come on, Bones. The water's great!"

"Okay, I'll just finish this chapter."

A few minutes later, she strolled down the beach in her black swim suit. Booth's jaw dropped.

"What?" she asked.

"You're hot!" said Booth.

"Yes. That's why I'm going swimming!"

They swam and splashed in the ocean. They enjoyed wading in the water while the waves crashed around them. Suddenly a large wave approached. Booth grabbed Bones so she wouldn't be knocked over. "I gotcha!" he said, holding her waist. She put her hands on his shoulders. For a moment they just stood there, two wet mostly naked bodies, separated only by some nylon fabric. He longed to deepen the connection, to embrace her and taste the salt water on her soft skin. Just the thought made him glad the murky sea water obscured the view of his tent like swim trunks.

"I'm fine," Bones said, but she didn't pull away. She studied him again, the broad shoulders, the excellent bone structure, the look in his eyes. Moreover, she pondered the feeling inside she got every time he looked at her that way. She felt warmth and longing which she associated with lust, but something else; Comfort and security, but also confusion and a sort of weightlessness inside.

Splash! Parker surprised them!

They played in the waves and on the beach for the rest of the afternoon.

Showered and dressed in casual summer clothes, Bones came downstairs to find Booth, showered and handsome in a tee-shirt and jean shorts. He was reading one of her books. He glanced up and grinned. "I'm Detective Andy, right?"

She sighed and tried to grab the book from him. "I told you already. Nobody IS anybody. They are fictional characters. "

He would not relinquish the book. "This Detective Andy sounds a lot like me, brave, handsome." he taunted.

Bones made another attempt to get the book away from him. "It's true you have SOME similar characteristics. But that's all! Now give me the book!"

"Come on Bones, I want to read it." Booth said.

"Okay, fine. What should we do for dinner? There're some nice restaurants in town, and a great fish market."She said, changing the subject.

"Not tonight! I bought those steaks yesterday, remember? I'm going to make you the best steak you've ever had!" declared Booth, as he headed to the deck.

"Sounds great! I'll bake some potatoes and make a salad." Brennan liked when they had dinner together at home, well, her place or his. It was so much nicer than eating alone.

Booth lit the grill and came back into the kitchen to retrieve the steaks from the fridge. To Brennan's surprise, he had already tenderized them and set them in a marinade. Judging by the temperature of the pan, he must have done that right as they came in and she took her shower. The guy plans ahead.

After she'd put the potatoes in the oven to bake, and made the salad, Brennan popped open two beers and headed to the deck. She handed Booth a beer and they clinked bottles and each took a sip.

"So do you really think I'm handsome?" he asked with a grin.

She chuckled. She thought she had successfully gotten him off that topic. "Well, anthropologically, you have excellent symmetry. You have distinctive facial features, strong bone structure, well toned muscular physique, and very expressive eyes. Imperially, you are handsome."

He laughed that she couldn't just say it. She had to analyze it. Analyze him. And obviously, she had.

He smiled at her just as a summer breeze tossed her wavy brown hair. "And you're beautiful."

Brennan turned from him so he couldn't see her blush. She sat at the table where she had abandoned her laptop some hours earlier. She opened it up and browsed the work she had done today. Did she have time to start another chapter?

"What's your new book about?" Booth asked, joining her at the table.

"I'm writing about a Wiccan coven, loosely based on the case we had a few months ago."

"Oh, I thought that now that the gravedigger case has been solved, you would write about that."

Brennan froze. Without looking at him, she said. "I don't want to write about that."

Booth placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. It's over now. She can't hurt anybody anymore."

"I know." Just stop thinking about it. Change the subject, she thought to herself. "Where's Parker?"

"He's in his room playing a video game. He really needed some down time."

Bones packed up her laptop, put it inside, and then sat on a deck chair watching the ocean. Booth sat quietly next to her, except when he periodically checked on the steaks.

Parker joined them for dinner. He bargained that he would eat his salad if he could have dessert after. Booth beamed with pride when Brennan said it was the best steak she'd ever had. They ate and laughed and had a good time as afternoon turned to evening. Parker exclaimed his conquests of the video game he'd been playing, and Brennan admired Booth's attentiveness to what to her seemed like nonsense but what obviously important to the ten year old. The two discussed strategy while she studied the bond between father and son.

"Hey, Bud. I think we're boring Bones." Said Booth, realizing they had been ignoring her.

"No, not at all. I find it fascinating. You should listen to your dad. He's an excellent sportsman."

"I know." Parker smiled proudly at his dad. "I bet I know what you'd like to talk about! S'mores!" And before the adults had time to respond, he ran to the pantry and returned with graham crackers, marshmallows, and chocolate. "All women like chocolate, right?"

Booth laughed at Parker's attempt bond with Bones.

"Well, Parker, I don't know if all women like chocolate, but your conclusion is plausible because chocolate contains endorphins that ..." Brennan began.

"Bones,..." Said Booth, gesturing to his son's face which went from excited to confused.

"I love chocolate," she said.

"Great!" said the boy as he ran to get the skewers they had bought yesterday.

Bones got the aluminum foil and began to make little graham cracker, chocolate, and marshmallow sandwiches. "What are you doing?" Booth asked.

"What? This is how my mother taught me to make s'mores! She'd make little sandwiches and wrap them in foil and set them on the coals after a cook out. Everything melts together in five minutes," explained Brennan.

"Dad! We have to show her how to do it right!" declared Parker. "You roast the marshmallow like this," he demonstrated by putting a marshmallow on a skewer. "No, if we were in the woods we'd use sticks, but since we're not we got these at the grocery store." Booth let his son take the lead and quietly followed suit.

"Now roast your marshmallow until it starts to turn brown, but don't let it burn." Parker instructed. Booth was so enraptured by the scene that he wasn't paying attention to his own marshmallow. "Dad! Yours is burning!"

Brennan laughed at Booth's failure and frustration as he blew out the burning sugar, threw it away, and started over.

"Okay, Bones. Now we sandwich it between the crackers and chocolate!" instructed Parker. He skillfully demonstrated the technique, then gabbled his up in three bites and began roasting a second marshmallow, he teaching job complete. "You like it?" he asked.

Brennan tried to maintain composure while chewing the sweet gooey mess. "It's very good."

Booth assembled his own and took a bite. "Thanks for indulging him, Bones." he said quietly to her.

"He's a wonderful teacher." she exclaimed. "You have some chocolate on your chin." Booth wipes his chin but misses a drop. Brennan dabbed it with her finger, then licked the chocolate off her finger. She wasn't sure which she enjoyed more, the taste of the chocolate or of Booth.

After clean up and a game of Scrabble, Parker was ready for bed. He hugged his dad and Brennan good night. Brennan marveled at how natural it felt to hug this little guy.

Brennan was tired, but the sea air made her restless, and she went for a walk on the beach. She could not remember a more perfect day in her life. But what does it mean? She had planned this trip, not only to work on her new book, but also to try to get some perspective about her relationship with Booth. The fact that he and his son had come along was not her original intention, but she enjoyed having them here. It was great to see Booth outside of work, away from all the stress of solving murders. It was great to see him interact with Parker. It reminded her of how a family is supposed to be, and made her feel part of that family.

She knew that she had grown to care about Booth a great deal in the last five years, and that he cared about her. They trusted each other with their lives. And they were good friends. They had fun together, and they were there for each other. Brennan had become aware of some physical desire between them, but he is a sexually appealing man and she is an attractive woman. And she knew he is a fantastic kisser.

But it wasn't until that night in April that he told her he wanted a relationship that she realized he really likes her, maybe even loves her. And she pushed him away, wanting things to stay the way things were, even though she knows that all things change. She told him she didn't have his open heart, and that she couldn't change. Inside, Brennan was terrified!

Usually, Brennan was intrigued by the unknown. She had tremendous curiosity and an unquenchable thirst for knowledge. If she didn't understand something she pursued it and studied it until it made sense. But she is afraid of this unknown; the unknown that is her feelings when she gets close to Booth. Her pulse races, her thoughts are blurred, and she has butterflies in her stomach. These feelings confuse her. She's never felt like this before around anybody.

Booth wasn't just some attractive man who asked her out. Brennan knew him, respected him, admired him, and trusted him. He was the most honorable and caring man she'd ever known. He deserved a warm, caring, loving woman, and she was not.

When she returned to the beach house he was there, standing on the deck, looking for her. When he saw her, his face lit up. "There you are, Bones! I was worried."

"Why? I can take of myself," she exclaimed.

He thought it best not to continue. "You want some wine?"

"I'd love some, thank you."

"Beautiful night isn't it?" he asked, handing her her glass.

"Yes."

"We're having a wonderful time. Thanks again for letting Parker and I join you."

"I'm having a wonderful time, too," declared Brennan.

"I'm glad." He put his arm around her, and she rested her head on his shoulder and they watched the waves crash along the shore under the moonlight sky.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot the Disclaimer before. Sorry. I am not now, nor have I ever been, an employee of the Fox Network. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

Bones on the Beach

By JustAnnW

Chapter 2

Waking up on Monday morning is great when you know you're on vacation! Brennan and Booth went on their morning jog, and then had breakfast. Brennan resumed her spot under the umbrella with her laptop, and Booth lied on the beach, reading her book. Parker rode his boogie board, and when that got old, he buried his father in the sand and dug a moat around him so he couldn't escape.

"Excuse me, Bones. Can you make me some lunch?" Brennan looked up to see her favorite little man.

"Sure, hon. But where's your dad?"

"He's asleep on the beach."

Parker showed Brennan where Booth was, her novel over his face, covered in sand and surrounded by a moat. She couldn't help laughing. "Ah, Booth, ... Booth, wake up!"

"Who dares disturb the sleeping giant?" he roared, dramatically shaking his hands free of sand.

"No! No! Back Giant!" cried Parker.

"Fee, Figh, Fo, Fum! I smell the blood of a little boy!" he hollered, breaking out of his mold and rising to chase Parker. He grabbed his son and tossed him into the water, both of them laughing all the way. When Booth had washed off the sand, he emerged from the sea, repeating his monster stomp toward Brennan. "Fee, Figh, Fo, Fum! I smell the blood of a forensic anthropologist!" and he chased her back to the house.

After lunch, Booth asked Brennan, "So are you going to change into your bathing suit?"He asked eagerly. "I mean, you know, to go swimming."

Brennan sensed that the question was more about him wanting to see her scantily clad than about him caring if she went for a swim, but she just smiled. "I'd like that. I'll be down in a few minutes."

Ten minutes later she appeared on the beach, her hair loosely pinned up, wearing a red strapless one piece, tasteful, but not conservative. Once again, Booth was in awe.

Brennan and Booth swam for a while, and then she decided to get some sun. "Could you put sunscreen on my back?" she asked as she lied down on a beach towel.

"Sure!" he leaped at the chance. Booth's hands rubbing her shoulders felt so good, she let out a little moan. He had put his arm around her a hundred times, and she had adjusted his back a few times, but never had he touched her like this.All he was doing was rubbing sun block on her back, but it seemed like a much deeper connection.

It reminded her of that time when Ms. Julian had bargained with Brennan to kiss Booth under the mistletoe, in exchange for a Christmas celebration for her father in prison. She kissed him much more passionately than was necessary, and he kissed right back.

Brennan attempted to read Naked Heat by Rick Castle, but all she could do was think about Booth. She knew why she had kissed him so passionately back then: because it felt great! She got lost in the kiss, forgetting for a moment that it was just for show. And he certainly didn't complain!

Just now, did he think that massaging her felt great? Did he get lost in the moment?

Why am I wondering what somebody else was thinking? She thought to herself. There is no logic in speculation. She wished she could turn off all the questions in her mind. What does he feel? What does he want? What do I want? What do I feel? What's that mean? And why can't I come right out and talk to him? I'm not good with emotions, she told herself. I'm brilliant. I'm a scientist. I deal with facts, she thought. But she has known other intelligent women who seem to be capable of comprehending science and emotions. Cam, for example, and Agent Perotta. Perotta can do her job efficiently and still managed to flirt with Booth? And what about the marine biologist he was seeing? She had liked several men, flirted, dated, but she had never been too emotionally attached.

Monday night, per request, Brennan made her special mac and cheese for dinner. Booth wanted Parker to try it.

"This is awesome, Bones! May I have seconds?" asked Parker.

"Of course! You have quite an appetite." commented Brennan as she dished out some more for him.

"Like father, like son." Booth said with pride, helping himself to seconds. "Didn't I tell you it was great, Parker?"

"Yeah, Dad! She'd make a great step mom!" he grinned.

"Parker Matthew Booth!" yelled the embarrassed single father. "I told you, Dr. Brennan and I are just partners!"

"But she would! She's smart and nice and makes great mac and cheese!" the boy argued. "You should think about it, Dad!"

Brennan snickered at Booth's embarrassment and Parker's attempt to defend his argument. "Thank you, Parker."

"Bones, I'm sorry. Ever since Rebecca and Drew got married Parker has been trying to ..."

"Its okay, Booth."

After dinner, Booth took Parker out on the deck. It was apparent that Booth wanted to talk privately with his son, but he didn't close the door all the way, and Brennan could hear the whole conversation.

"Parker, I told you several times. Dr. Brennan and I are just partners, like in school when you team up to work on a project, or like the people your mom works with."

"Mom worked with Drew. That's how they met. Then they went together, and now their married. That's how it works, right?"

"Parker, you worked with Alissa Mayfield on your science project. Are you two "going together"? Are you going to marry her?" countered Booth.

"No! She's too prissy."

"See? Just because two people work together doesn't mean they will date each other or get married."

"But Bones is so cool! She knows everything about science, and she's pretty! You should ask her out, Dad."

Booth sighed. "Look, Park, she just wants to be partners, okay? So let's not talk about it anymore."

"Oh." Parker frowned. "Maybe you could change her mind. Come on, Dad. Please? For that mac and cheese?"

"I'll get her recipe, okay? Now drop it!"

Brennan was particularly impressed by Parker's appreciation for science. She remembered something she would do with her parents on beach vacations. She went to the storage closet. A minute later, when she made sure Booth and Parker were no longer engaged in private conversation, she went out to the deck to show them what she'd found.

"A telescope! Cool!" smiled Parker and gave a knowing look to his father.

"Hey, 'far out!' Get it, Bones?" joked Booth.

"Yes, it does allow us to see far out into space. When I was on vacation with my family as a child, Dad would bring a telescope and Mom and I would look for our favorite constellation, Delphinus the dolphin." Brennan explained while Parker looked through the scope.

Booth smiled. He remembered the case they had worked on when Bones had shared that memory of her and her mother. It was such a rare occasion, and she was visibly upset when she recalled that fact. But now, while showing it to Parker, she seemed happy. Brennan went on to tell the Greek myth based on the constellation.

He grabbed the beach blanket, which had been airing out on the deck railing, and put his arm around her shoulder. "Come on. We can see better from the beach, away from the lights." Brennan, Booth, and Parker walked down the beach and found a spot with minimal light pollution. Booth spread out the blanket and Brennan pointed out different constellations, including a fact or brief myth about each one. Parker was mesmerized. Booth, touched by the interaction between Bones and Parker, and stunned by her face in the moonlight, fell in love all over again.

By Tuesday, a morning jog on the beach with Booth, followed by breakfast with him and Parker, then a few hours writing on the deck was a blissful routine. From her vantage point, it was harder to focus on the novel because she could see Booth's firm body as he frolicked on the beach with his son.

She joined them for an afternoon swim. "Parker, you look like you're having a lot of fun on your boogie board."

"Yeah, it's awesome! Do you want to try?" he asked eagerly. The boy's sandy blond curls were disheveled and dripping wet down his smiling face, and he was beginning to develop his father's broad shoulders. He was quite charming.

"I'd love to! My brother and I used to ride rafts on the waves when we came to the beach."

She grinned ear to ear when she caught her first wave until she wiped out. Booth ran to her and helped her up. He supported her back to a beach chair, all the while was insisting she was fine. Even though Brennan knew Booth was overreacting, she studied his concerned face.

"Bones, are you okay?" asked Parker.

"I'm alright, Sweetie."

"Good!" he gave her a hug. "Dad, can we go play mini golf?"

"Not now, Parker. Go get your boogie board." instructed Booth. He got a bottle of water from the cooler. "Here, Bones. You need some fresh water after taking in all that salt water."

Brennan wanted to snap at him for presuming she didn't know this, until she realized what he was doing: offering unsolicited advice. "Thank you, Booth."

A few minutes later she went back and tried again and the three of them took turns riding the waves.

Late in the afternoon, the weary bathers started to pack it in for the day. Brennan shook out the towels as Booth took down the beach umbrella and Parker folded the chairs. "Dad, can we go play mini golf now?" the boy asked just as they put the beach paraphernalia on the deck.

"We'll see. Let's get cleaned up and relax a while first. Then we'll talk about it." Booth replied.

Brennan went upstairs to take a shower. Booth did the same. In the downstairs bathroom.

In the evening, Booth, Brennan, and Parker went to the tourist section of town. They sipped cold beers (root beer for Parker) and ate steamed clams and shrimp served in a big metal bucket on a picnic table overlooking the ocean. A steel drum band played as the main singer crooned,

_With these changes in latitudes, changes in attitudes  
Nothing remains quite the same  
With all of my running and all of my cunning  
If I couldn't laugh I just would go insane  
If we couldn't laugh we just would go insane  
If we weren't all crazy we would go insane_

Brennan laughed at the contradiction in the song lyrics, and Booth laughed at Brennan's laughing. A light sea breeze tossed her brown hair. So relaxed and happy, she was beautiful. Booth placed his hand on hers across the table, and she smiled.

They played mini golf, bought some tee shirts at a souvenir shop, and stopped in the candy kitchen for fudge and chocolate covered pretzels.

"Hey, look! An arcade!" yelled Parker as he ran ahead. Booth gave his son some money for games then Brennan challenged Booth to a game of skeeball.

"Are you kidding, Bones? It's a game of skill. There's no way you can beat me!" he taunted. Twenty minutes and a roll of quarters later, he was a beaten man. Game after game, she consistently scored higher than he did, twice rolling a perfect game.

"Told yah!" Brennan taunted, counting her tickets.

"Oh, come on. It's a game designed for kids. You only played better because you're shorter than I am. Besides, I think my machine was tilted. Every time my ball got near the fifty it rolled off to the left and landed in the ten!" Booth justified.

Brennan grinned and shook her head. "No, Booth. You said so yourself. It's a game of skill. It takes the correct angle and the precise momentum on the ball to propel it into the high scoring rings."

"It's a game, not quantum physics," he griped, looking around. He spotted his son playing a few machines away. "Look, Dad! I'm winning!" he called with a final score of 300.

"Great, Parker!" he answered. "Come on, Bones. There's an air hockey table. Now hockey is MY game!" Another twenty minutes, and Booth achieved victory, beating her three games to two. (Of course, she had lost the last game on purpose.)

"You're right, Booth. Hockey is your game." She patted him on the back. They joined Parker and played some games of chance, and then some video games. Booth and Brennan played Ponky Pong. Parker and Booth played a space ranger game while Brennan got them some cold drinks.

"Thanks, Mom. Oops. I mean Bones," said Parker.

"It's okay, Parker. "I'll be outside. You two take your time." She needed to think.

She liked the sound of Mom. She thought about the baby she wanted a few years ago. Maybe she should think about that again. After being basically alone half her life, this week was showing her what it was like to be part of a family. She could have this if she had agreed to date Booth back in the spring. Would this week have been any different if she had? The days would probably be very similar, the evenings, also. But at the end of the evening, instead of saying good night at the stairs, she'd be saying goodnight to Booth in bed next to her.

But Booth didn't want just to date. He wanted a long term commitment. He talked of 30 or 40 years. Would that be so bad? She asked herself. What would it be like? Probably very similar to this. Well, of course Parker would grow up and move on. And maybe there would be another child that would grow up and move on. Then it would be just the two of them "walking along holding hands" as Booth had put it. She smiled at the thought.

But for her to commit to a monogamous relationship when she doesn't know what the future holds would be illogical. And to agree to be with Booth just to avoid being alone isn't fair to him. He has all these nonsensical notions of love. She couldn't begin to understand his ideas. She didn't know how.

Just then, a handsome man joined her on the bench. "What'cha doing?" he asked.

"Thinking about …" Brennan began. Then she decided it was better not to go into details with him right now. "Just thinking. Where's Parker?" she asked, changing the subject.

"He's cashing in the tickets. This always takes him forever! You've been a great sport tonight, Bones." Again he placed his hand on hers. "Mini golf and arcade games probably aren't your idea of fun."

"On the contrary, I'm really enjoying myself." Brennan's eyes made contact with Booth's. She thought about kissing him.

"Hey, Bones! I got something for you!" said a much younger handsome man, beaming with pride as he rocked back and forth, his hands behind his back. "Hold out your hands and close your eyes and I'll give you a big surprise!" Booth chuckled at his boy while Brennan did as instructed. She felt something light and fluffy in her hands. "You can open them, now."

Parker had given her a stuffed dolphin. She wanted to explain that dolphins don't have fur, but seeing the endearing expression on his face, she knew that wouldn't be the right thing to do. He was a bright kid. He knew dolphins don't have fur. The important thing was to acknowledge the gift. "That's so sweet! Thank you, Parker!" She hugged him and gave him a kiss on his cheek, which quickly blushed.

Booth looked jealous. "That reminds me. I saw a sign for dolphin tours. Would you like to go tomorrow?"

"Sounds great!" Brennan replied. Parker took her hand as they walked back to the car and opened her door.


	3. Chapter 3

Bones on the Beach

By JustAnnW

Chapter 3

Wednesday morning Booth, Brennan, and Parker boarded a 40 foot pontoon boat with about 20 other passengers. It was another beautiful day, and the sun shone brightly, reflecting off the bluish-green waters of the North Atlantic. Pelicans and ospreys flew alongside the boat as it motored from the inlet to the deeper ocean. Soon the boat cruised parallel to the coastline, the shore barely visible in the distance. The trained onboard naturalists provided fascinating commentary on the history of the Outer Banks and the life history and behavior of the Bottlenose dolphin.

The stars of the show began to appear, jumping through the waves on either side of the boat. Parker was the first to spot them. "Look, Bones!" he called excitedly.

At the same moment, two dolphins broke the surface of the water at the same moment and jumped and 12 feet, eliciting "Oohhs and aaahhhs" from the passengers. Several other dolphins soon followed suit; however, the first two seemed to be swimming in tandem. The smaller of the two would jump and swim far ahead of the boat, and the larger would follow. Then, at a designated point known only to them, would turn and swim back toward the boat. One of the crew explained those two were a male and a female. "We see those two most every day. We call them Bonnie and Clyde."

Booth, ever the G man, joked to Bones, "Maybe I should go after them!"

"I don't think you're allowed to go in after them, Booth."

"No, Bones! I meant catch them, because they are 'Bonnie and Clyde', famous bank robbers. Oh, never mind." He tried to be annoyed about her lack of ability to get his jokes sometimes, but it was impossible. Brennan was leaning against the railing a gentle sea breeze tossing her hair, and she was as enchanted by the bottlenose dolphins frolicking in the waves as he was with her.

Clyde dove under the sea and emerged with a clump of seaweed. He tossed it to Bonnie, who swim with it a minute, and then tossed it right back. The two mammals continued their seaweed battle for several minutes before an enraptured audience. "Why are they doing that?" asked Parker.

"When the male is interested in mating with the female he may seek her attention repeatedly by, …" began Brennan.

"Their flirting, right, Bones?" explained Booth as he nudged her arm.

"Right. They're flirting," replied Brennan, returning the nudge.

"Gross," muttered Parker as he walked to the other side of the deck to see three dolphins diving in front of the boat. Booth laughed at his son.

Just then, Clyde leaped about 12 feet out of the ocean and splashed down, dousing Booth with sea water. Bonnie bobbed her head back and forth and made high pitched clicking noises. She seemed to be laughing, just like Brennan.

"Come here, Bones! How about a hug?" asked her partner, dripping wet.

Brennan pushed him away, "No, you're all wet!" Despite how cute Booth could be when he was kidding around with her, she forced herself to focus her attention to locating Parker. He was with a crowd of tourists watching some dolphins play with a beach ball. Parker was taking pictures, but was becoming increasingly frustrated. "What's the matter?"

"I keep trying to get a good picture of the dolphins for you, but it's so hard because they move so fast! It always comes out blurry!" complained the boy.

"Let me see the camera. I think I know how to fix that." Brennan examined the camera's features and settings, made an adjustment, and gave it back to him. "Try it now."

Parker returned to the railing and took a photo, the checked it. "It worked! Thanks, Bones! You're the best!" He gave her a big hug, and she hugged him back.

"Hey, why's he get a hug?" asked Booth in muck jealousy. He had taken off his wet shirt to reveal a tight fitting muscle shirt, similar to the ones he wore when they were under cover in Las Vegas.

Brennan smiled, and then slowly looked him up and down. She had already seen him in a tank shirt or just his swim trunks several times on this vacation, but she never tired of it. She found him quite pleasing to look at. A twinge of arousal went through her body. "Ah, yeah, I ah, …"

Composure. Get it together. Breathe. She looked away from him, back to his son who was taking pictures of the whimsical dolphins. She cleared her throat. "I helped Parker with his camera. I adjusted the shutter speed." Brennan explained without looking at Booth.

The sexy F.B.I. agent grinned to himself. He knew she was checking him out. She'd done it before. But she'd never admit it. God knows he'd checked her out more times than he could count. Every night when he went to sleep he imagined her beautiful body beside him. But UNTIL she said otherwise, IF she ever said otherwise, it was just a fantasy.

Booth put his bare, muscular arm loosely around her shoulder as they watched the dolphins play.

It was early afternoon when the tour boat returned to the dock. Booth, Brennan, and Parker stopped for lunch at a take- out restaurant and seafood market. They had fish and chips while observing the boats come and go in the harbor. Brennan was particularly quiet. Booth sent Parker to the snack bar for frozen treats. "Everything okay?" he asked. A summer breeze tossed her hair and Booth gingerly tucked a stray lock behind her ear.

"I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"My mother, and how she would have enjoyed the dolphin tour. I haven't thought about her in a long time." She told hold of his hand. "Thank you, Booth, for today, " said Brennan.

He knew how serious she was. It was hard for her to see passed the hurt of being abandoned to remember the times when they were a happy family.

It was such a tender moment, he thought her nickname wouldn't be appropriate. "You're welcome, Temperance."

"No, 'Bones!' I like it when you call me 'Bones.' It's special between us." Brennan defended.

"Here you go, Bones." Parker handed her a chocolate covered frozen banana.

"Thank you, Parker."

"Thanks, Champ. Hey, where's my change?" Booth asked his son. The boy jokingly handed over some dollar bills as Booth took a sip of his chocolate shake. Then he caught sight of his partner with the frozen banana in her mouth. "Geez, Bones! Couldn't you have gotten a smoothie or something? That thing's obscene!"

"What are you talking about?" she asked as she bit the tip off her treat. He winced. "Oh, you think this is a phallic symbol?" Brennan asked humorously.

"What's that mean? It's just a banana, Dad," said Parker.

Brennan sucked the melting chocolate off her frozen treat while Booth got more uncomfortable. "Don't eat that thing around me, Bones!"

"Then stop watching me!" she insisted.

He couldn't. It was hypnotic. Her luscious lips around the banana, licking, sucking, enjoying… "Saint Christopher, Saint Patrick, Saint Matthew, …"

"Let's get some crabs!" she suggested after finishing the last bite of her dessert.

"What?" Booth asked, still flustered.

"Let's get some Chesapeake Bay Blue Crabs for dinner tonight. We buy them alive and then we'll steam them for dinner!"

"We're going to get live crabs? Awesome!" cheered Parker.

When they returned to the beach house with a dozen and a half blue crabs on ice, they put them in the cooler. Booth and Parker changed into their swim suits and hit the beach. Brennan knew she needed to put some time into writing. She sat at her computer in her bedroom and tried to write. But for a long time, she drew a blank. She would type a few words, erase them, jot down notes, read over other notes, but still she made no progress. Brennan knew what to write, for she had already done a detailed outline, however, she couldn't create the scenes, give depth to the characters, or build the suspense as she was usually able to do.

She peeked out the window at the beach below. At that moment, Booth looked up, saw her, and waved. A sudden tingle went through her. Brennan returned to her computer and began typing furiously. Forty-five minutes later, she joined them on the beach.

"Booth, did you remember to put on more sunscreen when you came out to the beach?" she asked, later, noticing his well toned chest turning pink.

"Of course I did, Bones! I fought in the first Gulf war. I'm used to being out in the desert. My body tans, it doesn't burn!" Every once in a while he liked to remind her of his accomplishments.

"I don't know about that. You were tan yesterday," she began as she poked his muscular forearm with her index finger. It left an imprint. "But your epidermis shows signs of overexposure. You should stay out of the sun."

"Owe! Sure it's going to turn red if you poke me! How'd you like it if I poked you, huh?" He jabbed her arm, her shoulder, her chest, and then he froze when he realized he was inches from her breasts.

"Booth!" she replied in mockingly scolding tone.

"Dad, you're not supposed to poke girls!" taunted Parker.

"But I can poke you!" he turned to his son, poking and tickling him. Booth and Parker chased each other until Booth gathered his son in a bear hug. Parker laughed. "I love you, Dad!"

"I love you, too, Champ." He saw an anthropologist observing them. "Come on, let's go in."

After Booth cleaned off the sand and changed, he found Brennan in the kitchen. She was humming quietly to herself. Her brown wavy hair was clipped on top of her head, except for a few tendrils which were curling in reaction to the steam emitting from the boiling pots. She was wearing her beach cover-up over her swimsuit, nothing on her feet. He could get used to this. Barefoot in the kitchen: something primal stirred in him. Stop it! He told himself. She's a brilliant scientist, not some archaic notion of a housewife. Yeah, brilliant and beautiful and sexy as hell!

"Oh, hey!" She spied him looking at her. "Could you help me the crabs? The pot's ready!" She asked as she took a bite of a carrot. (Why did she keep putting elongated objects in her mouth?) She had made a veggie tray for them.

"The crabs! I want to help!" yelled Parker as he dashed in. He picked up a crab from the sink where Brennan had rinsed them. The sea creature fanned out and flexed his claws. "Back off, Dad! I'm armed!"

"Parker, don't play with your food!" instructed his father.

Booth put the crabs into the large steamer basket and set it in the huge pot of boiling water. Brennan liberally applied some crab seasoning, and then covered the pot. In a smaller pot of boiling water she added three ears of fresh corn. "Dinner should be ready in about 15 minutes. I'm going to change."

Booth watched her bound up the stairs to her room, fighting the urge to follow her.

She returned 10 minutes later, in white capris and a light blue shirt that accented her eyes. "Crabs are a messy meal. We should eat on the deck." She suggested as she pulled a tray of warm rolls out of the oven.

"Sounds great, Bones!" replied Booth as he grabbed some beers from the fridge.

"This is so cool!" exclaimed Parker as Bones showed him how to crack the crab claws with a wooden mallet and open the crab and remove the internal organs to get to the succulent meat. "I get to take out it's guts!" He beamed at his dad.

Booth sipped his beer and concentrated on the interaction between his partner and his son. It was obvious Parker loved her, and he believed Bones loved him.

Booth shattered a crab claw and scraped the meat off the cartilage with his teeth. Bones used her fingers to scoop out some thigh meat. She was so meticulous and thorough, as she is with everything. He admired that about her.

"How are you feeling, Booth? Your shoulders look as red as the crabs!"

"I feel fine, Bones! I told you, I'm not sunburned!" he said defensively.

"Okay, if you say so! But your shoulders ARE red." Brennan said.

"Yeah, Dad, she's right" added Parker.

Booth threw a crab leg at him. "Who asked you?" he teased.

She smiled. She felt completely content. Good friends. Cold beer. Fresh seafood. Crashing waves. A warm, gentle sea breeze. A late afternoon sky. It couldn't get any better.

After cleaning up, the threesome decided to watch a movie from the available collection. Booth chose "Caddy Shack". He loved the comedy, and Parker and Brennan had never seen it. Brennan sat in the middle of the couch, and Parker snuggled up next her. Booth turned off all the lights, and brought in a bowl of popcorn. He took the open spot on the couch and leaned back, resting his arm on the back of the couch. "Owe," he said to himself. Leaning back didn't feel good.

"Are you alright? Do you need some sunburn gel?" Brennan asked, concerned.

"No! I'm fine. I'm not sunburned!" he insisted.

"Don't yell at my Bones!" snapped Parker, as he cuddled closer and put his head on her lap. Brennan caressed his dark blond curls.

He's 10 years old! Why does he get the girl? Booth thought to himself. The movie was funny, and pretty soon Parker was sitting up and laughing along with Brennan and Booth.

As the groundhog triumphed over the greens keeper and did his victory dance, Booth nudged his tired boy. "Come on, champ. Time for bed." Parker hugged Brennan and she hugged back and kissed him on the forehead. His cheeks turned pink as he turned to his room.

"I hope you can get some sleep with that sunburn," She said as she hugged Booth good night.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm fine."

"Okay then. Good night." She ascended the stairs, and his eyes followed her. She caught him staring, and she just waved.

But this night did not start out good, and the pain emitting from his arms and shoulders prevented him from finding a comfortable position to sleep in. Booth never wanted to appear weak, but he had to admit she was right. Twenty minutes after they said good night, he went up to her room and knocked on the door. When she didn't answer, he opened the door and peeked in. He heard the shower running.

"Bones?" he called out. No answer. "Bones?" He stepped closer to her bathroom. *Hot Blooded! Check it and see!* Was he hearing things? No! Bones was singing in the shower! "Bones?" he called out once more at her bathroom door. *Got a fever of a hundred and three!* He couldn't take it anymore. He walked in the bathroom and sang, "Come on baby. I can do more than dance!"

A very startled Brennan turned off the shower. "Booth? What are you doing here?" Luckily the shower door had textured glass!

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I knocked, and when you didn't answer I came in and heard you!" he explained awkwardly.

"Could you hand me a towel? I can't get it myself because you're in here. I mean, unless you want to see me naked."

"Yeah! I mean no! I mean well of course I would but not if you don't me to! Aaahhh… Sure, here's a towel. I'm closing my eyes!" He stammered. What were those saints again? Saint who? Booth shut his eyes and slapped his hand over his face. But as he heard the shower door open, he peeked just a little and saw a flash of her hot naked flesh.

"Honestly, Booth! The human body is perfectly natural. We only wear clothes to protect us from the elements and for vanity." Brennan expounded while wrapping herself in the towel. He looked so cute standing there in just his pajama pants with his hand over his face, pretending he hadn't just peeked at her! "You can open your eyes now." He did as instructed. She was wear nothing but a towel. All that stood between him and her naked body was a piece of cloth. Hello! He turned his back to her so she wouldn't see the tent in his pajama pants. "You still haven't told me why you're here."

"Oh. You were right. I think I do need a little of that sunburn gel." Booth said humbly.

"Sure. Let me see." She smiled satisfactorily. She produced the bottle from the medicine cabinet.

"I can do it myself, thanks, Bones." He reached for the bottle.

"No. Now let me see!" Brennan demanded.

"You're always telling me you're not a medical doctor!" He moved away from her.

"True, but I know more about epidermal conditions than you do!" Brennan retorted. Booth realized resistance was futile, and stood still for her to examine him.

"I can see where you stopped putting the sunscreen on. Your lower arms are fine, but when you took off your shirt this morning, you didn't put on more sunscreen."

"I didn't think about it."

"And then when you were on the beach later, you didn't put more on then either."

"I put more on Parker, but I ran out. OWE!" he jerked ask she lightly touched him.

"We'll have to get more tomorrow. Okay, take a cool shower, and then I'll rub the aloe on your back," instructed Brennan.

"You really don't need to go to all that trouble, Bones. I'm fine!"

"It's no trouble," she replied, trying not to sound eager. "Here, use my shower."

He looked at her, still only in a towel, and paused a moment. Yeah, he needed a cool shower for more than one reason!

Ten minutes later, he emerged from her bathroom, still damp, and his pajama pants were sticking to him. He was feeling a little better, until he saw her. Brennan was wearing a loose tank top and shorts pajama set and a short Chinese robe. Her bedroom was dark except for candlelight. The sea's whisper floated through an open window.

"Wow! This looks like one of those Asian massage Parlors!" He grinned. "Not that I've ever been to one, of course."

She frowned. "I thought the candlelight might help you relax. And if you want me to take off the robe,…"

"No! No, of course not. You really don't need to go to all this trouble. I feel fine now." Booth thought he better get out of there before he lost all ability to think logically. You respect her. Don't assume anything! This is Bones, after all! Hot, sexy, half naked Bones, bathed in candlelight…

"Come here and lie down," she beckoned, and her siren call was too strong for him to resist. He lied on her bed. Brennan gingerly applied the aloe to his reddened back.

"Hey, no that's cold! Oh, oh yeah. That feels good. Oh, yes. You're really good at this. More to the left. Oh yeah, Bones!" Booth interjected, immediately going from pain to relief.

"Shhh! Just relax," she cooed as she rubbed the gel over his broad, well toned shoulders. She caressed him gently. By now she had accomplished her goal, and he should be fine. However, she was enjoying this. She wanted an excuse to run her hands over his physique. She was turning the great, brave strong Seeley Booth into putty in her hands.

"Thank you, Bones," he whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

She knew there were crimes to solve and novels to write and logic to contemplate, but all she could think of was this man and boy before her and how she liked being part of their world. She had never felt this free and apart from anthological study and facts. She valued her education and her work above all else, rarely taking time for personal pleasures. Brennan had never feeling completely comfortable relaxing, until now. As much as the study of the past and the search for justice were empirically important, loving and caring for others and having them reciprocate, being part of a family is what is important. That is what drives us as a species. That is what makes us human.


	4. Chapter 4

Bones on the Beach

By JustAnnW

Chapter 4

Thursday morning Brennan awakened to find herself snuggled next to Booth, and his arm draped over her. Inches from him, her senses were filled with his scent and the comfort of him holding her protectively. This was one of the best parts of sleeping with a guy: waking up next to him. Instinctively, she wanted to nuzzle his neck, wake him with a kiss, and take advantage of his morning arousal. The thought sent a sensual sensation through her body.

But this was Booth, her partner, her friend. He wasn't her lover. That's not why he was in her bed.

He needed sunburn gel on his back and shoulders, and had fallen asleep as soon as she applied the relief. Brennan didn't see the point in waking him. It was a big bed, and they had shared a bed platonically before, when they were undercover.

Brennan gently removed his arm from her body. "Oh, Bones, come here," murmured Booth. Startled, she froze. His arm patted the empty spot she had just vacated. She observed his eyes, which were still closed. Booth found Brennan's pillow and pulled it close to him. Then he was quiet, his steady breathing indicating he had transitioned to a deeper phase of sleep. She thought it best not to wake him. Brennan watched him sleep for a minute, and then got ready for her morning jog.

Downstairs, she peeked in on Parker, who was sleeping soundly.

Brennan loved early mornings on the beach. The sunlight reflecting on the water, the seagulls greeting the day with their calls, and nobody else around, made her feel like the world was hers. It was a silly notion, of course. However, it was a thought she maintained from her childhood beach vacations, and early morning walks with her Dad. He used to tell her the whole world was hers.

She jogged along the water's edge, on the hard, damp sand left by the outgoing tide. Brennan tried to think about her novel, but the image of Booth as she awoke next to him, the comfort she felt from being close to him, his pheromones invading her senses, and the urges they aroused within her were the only thoughts she could focus on.

Brennan jogged up the beach to the street, and down to the coffee shop she and Booth had stopped at every day this week. Each day, the same waitress took their order. "I know. Black, two sugars and a blueberry muffin. Where's your boyfriend?" asked the waitress.

"He's not my boyfriend. We're partners. We work together. He's sleeping in this morning. He got sunburned because he didn't listen to me," Explained Brennan.

"Didn't listen? Sounds like a boyfriend to me. Where do you work?" asked the waitress. It was a slow morning.

"I work at the Jeffersonian Institute in Washington, D.C. My partner works for the FBI." Brennan didn't know why she was opening up to this young woman.

The waitress picked up her ears at the mention of the Feds. "Are you guys here working on a case?" she asked as she gave Brennan her coffee and muffin.

"No, we're on vacation. Can I get two glazed donuts also?"

"Just partners, huh? 'Wink. Wink. Nudge. Nudge. Say No More!'" joked the waitress as she wrapped up the donuts.

"I don't know what that means," quibbled Brennan as she paid. She went to a tourist shop next door and bought some sunscreen.

On her way back to the house, Brennan saw a doddering old couple in their early 70's, strolling along the beach, holding hands.

She stopped and watched them for a moment, and a chill went through her body.

Booth and Parker were watching cartoons when she returned. Just 2 kids, wearing their pajamas and eating artificially colored cereal in front of the TV. She wanted to tell them they'd ruin their eyes sitting too close to the TV. She wanted to scold them for eating in the living room. She wanted to say all the things her mother had said during the Saturday mornings of her childhood. Russ would eat all the marshmallows out of the Lucky Charms. Dad always changed the channel from Scooby Doo to Looney Tunes.

Brennan smiled and prepared to work on her novel. Usually, she would have spent the jog thinking through the chapter, and then she would write it. Today, instead of focusing on how Kathy and Andy were going to solve the crime, she had been distracted. She wrote detailed observations of the people she'd seen this morning: the waitress, the elderly couple on the beach. They would be characters in her latest mystery. Instead of asking Angela for advice on the interaction between Kathy and Andy, she wrote that they did what she thought about doing with Booth in bed that morning.

"Come on, Dad! Let's go out and play! Let's DO Something!" Brennan heard Parker plead. She had just finished her _sparky_ scene between her main characters and was getting some water.

"Not right now, Parker! I told you I don't feel well." Booth snapped.

"But Dad! We only have a few days of vacation left!"

"Buddy, I'm sorry, but I don't feel well. Let's just hang out in here." Brennan could hear the frustration in Booth's voice.

"Parker, let me talk to your dad, okay?" she suggested.

"Okay, Bones. Maybe you can fix him," and he shuffled into his room and closed the door.

"Is your sunburn still bothering you?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah. I'm sore and tired. I don't want to move," explained Booth.

"Sunburn can be very draining. I'll get you some Tylenol. I'll draw you a cool bath with some aloe, and then you can rest all afternoon."

"That sounds wonderful, Bones, but what about Parker? He's chomping at the bit to do something."

"I'll take care of him, Booth. You just relax," offered Brennan.

"Where are we going, Bones?" asked Parker, as they got into her car.

"I know where we can get the best burgers in Nags Head!"

"Awesome! I wish Dad could come."

"Don't worry about him. He can have a sandwich." She replied. Brennan had in fact made him a sandwich and left it by her bed along with a cold soda in an ice bucket, some chips, and the remote for her TV with the channel guide to the satellite dish. She put extra pillows on the bed, and left the fluffiest towel by the bath tub.

After lunch, Brennan took her young charge to the Wright Brothers museum in Kitty Hawk. "This is where the Wright Brothers flew the very first plane!" explained Brennan.

"Cool!" responded Parker who was enthusiastic, for a while. Despite Booth's attitude that 'museums were where people go to learn how to sleep standing up,' his son enjoyed learning how things worked. He studied the aerodynamics intently, but lost interest in the history section. They bought a book about how to make the best paper airplanes, and then Brennan suggested another stop.

Kitty Hawk Kites is an enormous store with everything imaginable having to do with harnessing wind power for fun. "Look, Bones! Hang Gliding! Can we go?"

"I think I'd better let your dad decide about that. But we can get some kites," she suggested. There were so many to choose from! Parker chose a blue Nexus Prism Stunt Kite. Bones chose a similar one in red. A kite expert demonstrated how to fly it to do stunts, and Parker could hardly wait to try it out. They took the kites to the beach and tried them out. There were some crashes and false starts, but then Parker got the hang of it and tried some of the recommended tricks. Brennan let Parker try each stunt first, and then asked him to help her. Parker had a ball, and Brennan wasn't sure which she enjoyed more, flying the kite or watching Parker with his!

It was after 5 when Brennan suggested they had back to check on his dad. They stopped for Italian Ice, and when they got back to the beach house, Parker was sticky-faced and half asleep!

Parker stumbled into the house and headed straight to his room. Brennan checked on Booth, who was sleep with the TV on. Brennan grabbed a beer and sat on the deck.

She looked over her outline of her novel, made a few notes, and then got lost in thought. She thought about her afternoon with Parker, about trying to see things through a child's eyes. She thought about what it would be like to be a mother, to have times like that every day. She thought about how she had wanted to have a baby using Booth's sperm through artificial insemination. She remembered Angela's comments about the more traditional method of conception: 'get naked together; devour each other in a passionate frenzy.' That thought made Brennan smile.

Is this what she wanted? To be a mother to Parker, and perhaps have a baby of her own with Booth, "The old fashioned way." Right now, this week, everything felt comfortable and right. But could she live this way for the rest of her life? Having a 70 year old Booth hold her hand and call her "Bones."

"Bones?" he said again. Booth, beer in hand, sat next to her. He looked much better than he had this afternoon. He was clean shaven, wearing a loose fitting tee shirt and khaki shorts. "Where's Parker?"

"He's taking a nap," Brennan informed him.

"A nap? He hasn't taken a nap since he was 5! What did you guys do?"

"We went to the Wright Brothers Museum and then bought kites. He seemed to really enjoy running along the beach with his kite." She was proud of ability to keep his son amused for the afternoon. She liked illustrating to him that she was good with Parker, but he already knew that.

"Kite flying. I never would have thought of that." He made eye contact and said softly, "Thanks for taking care of him today."

"It was my pleasure. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Much better! It was so sweet of you to leave me lunch and set up your bed for me like that!"Booth replied. "Now that I know how comfortable your bed is, I don't think I can sleep in my bed downstairs anymore!"

Brennan gave him a shocked stare, which turned into a grin when she realized he was joking. She nudged him, and he nudged her right back. They sat in silence for several minutes, watching the waves, and thinking their own private thoughts.

"Dad! How ya doin'? Are you feeling better? I got this cool kite and I already know how to a bunch of tricks with it! Wanna see?" asked Parker in a blur as he bounded onto the deck.

Booth hugged his son. "Yeah, Champ, of course! Show me whatcha got!"

Parker showed his dad the stunt kite, and Booth used the red kite, trying to do the same tricks. The 10 year old beamed proudly that he could do things his dad couldn't do, and then he showed him how. "I showed Bones how to do some tricks, and she learned faster than you! She could do the loop-de-loop right away!" Once again, Brennan marveled at their special father/son relationship. She appreciated their banter, and understood that sometimes the child needed to feel superior to the parent to give him self-confidence.

"We should think about dinner. It's getting late," Brennan suggested.

"Actually, Bones, I promised Parker that if he was good for you this afternoon, I'd take him to ride go karts tonight. We'll just grab something at the track," said Booth as he put the kites away.

"Can Bones come with us?" asked Parker.

"Of course, if she wants." He turned to Brennan. "But I know we've been taking up a lot of your time, so if you need a few hours of quiet to do some writing, we understand."

"I appreciate that. However, I think go karts sounds more fun! I've never ridden a go kart before."

"It's 'driven.' You drive a go kart. Okay, but Parker and I are pros. We're gonna leave you in the dust!" Booth taunted.

"What are you talking about? I'm an excellent driver!"

"You are a good driver, a safe driver."

"You make that sound like a bad thing!"

"Well, normally safe is good, but with go karts, it about skill and speed!"

"I can drive fast. When I was in Egypt, I drove a jeep over a hundred miles an hour in the desert."

"This isn't like driving in an open desert! There're tight curves and your racing with other cars on the track!"

"I bet I can beat you!" Challenged Brennan.

"No way, sister!" retorted her partner.

Parker got a kick out of this lively exchange.

After two races, one of which Parker won, and the other Brennan won, Brennan and Booth went to the snack bar for Philly cheese steaks and curly fries while Parker raced the juniors track with some other kids about his age.

Perhaps it was the thrill of the race, or the vibrations of the go kart, or it could have been the sight of her partner with helmet hair, flushed cheeks, and eyes twinkling with adrenaline, but Brennan was in a particularly good mood. She asked, "Booth, do you want to have sex?"


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all so much for the great reviews!

Bones on the Beach

By JustAnnW

Chapter 5

_"Booth, do you want to have sex?"_

Booth spit out his soda! "Bones? My kid might hear you!" The fact that Parker was wearing a helmet and racing around the go kart track didn't seem to register.

"I don't mean NOW, but sometime, maybe tonight. My room is on a different floor than Parker's!" she smiled seductively.

"Ok, I am going to forget for a minute all of my questions about what brought this up and just answer the question." began Booth. He sighed and then looked right into her eyes. "I am sure having sex with you would be amazing!"

"Yes, it would. I'm quite good!" Brennan said proudly.

Booth looked deeply into her eyes, took her hand in his, and asked quietly, "Is this something you want?"

"Yes. I've thought about it quite often, and believe it would be very satisfying," she replied, matter-of-factly, a flirtatious glint in her eyes. She walked her fingers of her free hand up his chest.

Booth clasped her other hand. She squeezed his hands, and he squeezed right back. He leaned closer to her, so only she could hear. "But I don't want to have SEX with you. I want to MAKE LOVE with you."

"What's the difference? Sounds like semantics to me." said Brennan.

"SEX is two people satisfying each other's biological urges. And it's usually pretty fast. MAKING LOVE is slow and tender, and is about so much more than biological urges. Two people in love connect emotionally and become one. Metaphorically." he explained, never taking his eyes of hers. The gentle, romantic tone in his voice and his intense gaze would have made most women swoon.

"Are you ... in love... with me?" she asked slowly. Her tone had gone from happy and confident to nervous and unsure.

Booth wasn't going to hide it anymore. "Yes, Bones. I love you. I'm in love with you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

"Oh." She turned away from him, confused and afraid.

"I understand you don't love me back. Not that way. I've accepted that. And I will be as close to you as you want me to be and respect there is a line that we don't cross. But no matter how much I want to, I will not have SEX with you."

Temperance Brennan began to cry.

Booth wiped her tears with a napkin. "I'm sorry, Bones. Maybe Parker and I should go. We should have discussed our relationship before we agreed to vacation together."

"Don't go! I'm not upset about the sex, or lack of sex. It's just you talk about loving me and being in love with me and I don't know what that means!" she pleaded. Brennan was embarrassed and frustrated.

"What? What do you mean, "I don't know what that means?"

"I don't understand love. I don't know what it means to be in love. My family said they loved me and they left me. My foster family said they loved me and they abused me. Love is too painful. For a long time I didn't really believe in love, not until you convinced me that it does exist."

"Bones, you should know by now I would never hurt you and I would never leave you. I want to be with you forty years from now, still holding hands with you, remember?"

"I know, Booth." She smiled at him. He pulled her into a big hug and kissed her head. Brennan pulled away. "I know, but I don't know how I'll feel tomorrow, let alone forty years from now! I'm a scientist. I don't rush into things about which I know nothing! I hypothesize. I experiment. I analyze. I'm afraid you're looking for someone I could never be."

They looked up just in time to see Parker cross the finish line and win the race.

Later that evening, during the drive back to the house, Brennan didn't say a word. Booth could tell she was thinking. At every stop light, he'd turn to her, expecting her to pose some question, or state some conclusion or random fact, as she had done so many times on their drives together for work. But now, she would briefly acknowledge that he was staring at her, and then return her attention to her own thoughts.

From the back seat, Parker eliminated the silence by describing his racing adventure, and comparing this go kart track to the others he'd been to.

Once home, Parker thanked Brennan for the great afternoon of kite flying, and then both of them for the evening driving go karts. "Bones, I hope we get to go again soon. There's a track back home that's really good. Dad always lets me win, but you make me work for it!"

"I'd like that very much, Parker." She gave him a hug and kiss good night.

Once his son was safely tucked into bed, Booth grabbed two beers from the fridge. He opened both bottles and handed one to Brennan. He took a swig and inquired coyly "You want to sit on the deck and finish our talk?..."

He is so sweet, and so hot, but the moment had passed and she felt embarrassed and rejected. Any other guy would have jumped at the chance to be with her. _Finish our talk?_ She didn't know what else to say! Booth wanted some romantic ideal of which she didn't think she was capable. He saw the world through rose colored glasses, and she studied it through a microscope! Maybe they were just too different! "No. I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Good night, Booth." Brennan wouldn't look him in the eye, for fear he'd be sad and they'd end up in a big emotional mess. Again.

Stunned, Booth watched her go, leering at her tight denim covered bottom and slender legs, which but for the sake of sentiment, could have been naked and beneath his touch! Never before had he lost an opportunity by admitting he was in love with the woman! Every step she climbed he thought, _She could turn around. She wanted him, right?_ 8 stairs up, he realized she wouldn't stop on her own. She was too proud. "Bones, wait!"

She paused, but wouldn't face him. "Good night, Booth." She replied quietly. As she closed her bedroom door behind her, so sank his heart.

Booth took the bottle cap he was holding, and threw it across the room, where it knocked over a soda Parker had left there earlier. "Shit!" he emitted as he stomped to the kitchen for paper towels.

A few minutes later, Booth walked out onto the deck, alone with his beer. It was a beautiful night. The moon was almost full. The brilliant stars, about which his beautiful and brilliant scientist love had so eloquently enlightened him and his son a few evenings before, seemed now to taunt him by her absence beside him. Great! He'd never even be able to look at the stars without thinking of her.

Booth wanted to ascend to her room (with the extremely comfy bed and satellite TV) and take her in his arms and show her how much he desired her. (_What, like a horny dog?_) _I love her! But she doesn't love me. But it feels like she does. I'm not going to give up on her! She's obviously attracted to me, at least I know that now_. He stopped to take that in: _she has thought about having sex with me and believes it would be satisfying!_ _(Which of course it would be!) Who needs love? Lust could work just fine. I'd just had sex before. Maybe love will come later, once I show her with every ounce in my being exactly how much I love her. Of course, that didn't work for Sully. Sully loved her. They had had sex numerous times (not that I wanted to know that!) and Brennan still turned Sully down when he offered to sail her around the world. "Be a Man! Go to her!" Who said that? Oh, God, am I hearing Stewie again! I better go to bed._

Unbeknownst to Booth, Brennan had been on her balcony off her bedroom. She knew he was sitting on the deck, but she was too embarrassed to say anything. She needed to think. What had she done? Had she just propositioned her partner of 5 years! At a go kart track? _That was a mistake! He must think I'm some wanton sex kitten, assuming that he wanted her like that! That's not who I am. I am very reserved in choosing my paramours. And the fact that it's been a long time (very long time!) since I've been with anyone has nothing to do with my desire. I've always believed Booth to be physically attractive. With the relaxed climate, close quarters, seeing more of his well toned bare chest, and massaging his shoulders, that attraction has increased. Of course, this is probably due to high temperature and humidity. And I could have had him if I just told him I loved him. Why couldn't I just lie? It's okay to lie to children about Santa, right? No, I care about Booth way too much to be dishonest to him about anything, especially about this emotion he holds so dear. I couldn't hurt him for the world, and I don't know how to love him_. _I just don't think I can love him in that way, and be the woman he deserves._

She heard the patio door slide open and then close. Brennan went back into the bedroom so she could hear his footsteps in the house. She heard his footsteps cross the living room toward the staircase. He paused. _But if he were to knock on my door right now, I'd be tempted to say whatever it would take to make him stay. _Then the footsteps continued toward the lower level bedrooms.

Since Booth had slept in her bed the night before, and spent the afternoon resting there, her pillows and sheets retained his scent. Brennan curled around one of the pillows, and settled down for a tortured, restless sleep.

Exhausted, she opted to skip her morning jog in favor of more sleep, or at least more time in her Booth scented bed. It was after 10 when she was awakened by the sound of crashing pans, followed by a delicious aroma wafting through her opening door. "Bones? Are you awake?" called the sweetest voice she ever heard, Parker's.

She sat up and pulled the covers over her, so he wouldn't see her in just her night gown. "Yes, I just woke up."

"Good! Dad and I are making breakfast! Hurry down, okay?" said the youngster excitedly.

"Okay, Parker. I'll be down in a few minutes."

The Booth boys had prepared a wonderful breakfast of pancakes, bacon, and fruit salad. The sight of Booth in the kitchen, holding a plate stacked high with pancakes, a syrup bottle, the butter dish, and a jug of orange juice was simply adorable. When he saw her, his eyes lit up as if he hadn't seen her in months.

"Let me help you with that!" she asked, taking the jug of juice off his hands.

"Thanks!"

"Bones, I flipped the pancakes!" chimed Little Booth.

"That's great, Champ!" she responded. It was the first time she'd called him by a nickname.

Booth put the supplies on the table, and went back for the bacon. Parker set the dishes, and Brennan got the fruit salad. Then the three of them sat down to a family breakfast.

"Thank you so much! Everything was delicious! What a nice surprise!"

"Well, I noticed you didn't get up early and jog down to the coffee shop," said Booth, pushing a strawberry around his plate.

"Yes. I was very tired."

"We have another surprise for you, too!" said Parker. "Can I tell her, Dad?"

"You told her about breakfast. Let me do this. You start cleaning up."

"What's the surprise?"

"It's nothing, really. It's just that Parker and I would like to thank you for sharing your vacation with us. Since it's the last night, I, I mean, we, want to treat you out to a nice restaurant for dinner."

"We're going on a date!" said Parker excitedly.

"Parker!" scolded Booth, embarrassed. "We don't have to call it a date, just a nice dinner."

"But Dad," his son insisted. "You said that if you go out to a pizza place with a girl, it's called 'Hanging out,' but if you go out to a nice restaurant with a girl, it's called 'A Date!'"

Booth looked exasperated. "Just do the dishes, Parker, or you're not going anywhere!"

"But Dad, we still have to go get that thing…" Parker was stopped mid sentence by his father's glare. He hurried to the sink with an armful of dirty plates.

"That means I'm lucky, because I'm going on a date with the two handsomest men in town." Brennan smiled. She was relieved that their interaction wasn't awkward. She had worried that after last night, their relationship would never be the same.


	6. Chapter 6

Bones on the Beach

Chapter 6

After they cleaned up breakfast, Booth took Parker to get a souvenir for Rebecca. They agreed to some beach time this afternoon, and they'd leave for dinner at 7. Once they'd gone, and the house once again felt too quiet, Brennan set up her computer to do some writing, when it occurred to her, "What am I going to wear tonight?"

She had noticed some boutique shops yesterday when she was driving around with Parker. She hoped she could get out and back before they returned. Luckily, she found a beautiful white summer dress and matching sandals. The dress was billowy cotton, off the shoulder with a dipped bodice similar to the dress she wore to the Ahnk Bleeding Heart exhibit opening, but with a more conservative neckline.

Brennan had everything put away in her room and was well into her next chapter before the guys returned. She didn't want Booth to see her stressing about what she was going to wear.

They spent the afternoon on the beach, building sand castles, swimming, and flying kites. They laughed and played as if it was the best day of their lives. Brennan tried to focus on having fun and not on Booth's well toned abs on his post-sunburned now-tan chest. Booth tried to focus on making sure things weren't weird between them and not on her perfectly proportioned bronze body. But sometimes she'd catch him looking at her, and looking... She'd just look right back.

There was so much Brennan wanted to talk to Booth about, especially after last night. But today was about enjoying the beach, and spending time with Booth AND Parker. She didn't want to get into such personal conversation. Perhaps after dinner, she thought. She was looking forward to their date tonight much more than she'd admit.

About 5:30, the threesome begrudgingly packed up their beach paraphernalia and headed to the deck. The guys agreed to rinse the sand off everything so that Brennan could get the first shower. "It always takes women longer to get ready to go out anywhere," Booth told his son.

"You shouldn't use sexist generalities with him!" Brennan scolded. "I could be ready to go in ten minutes!" she lied.

"I was joking, Bones!"

"Yeah, I know you're not like some girls who get all gussied up before they go anywhere. You're always just the right amount of pretty," said Parker.

"That's very nice of you to say, Parker!" Brennan's mood went from mock ire to genuinely touched. "Thank you." She kissed him on the forehead.

She went in the house and up the stairs, not witnessing the stare Booth gave his son. _Why is he getting all the kisses? _He wondered to himself.

In her room, she showered and curled her hair, all the while humming to herself. Below in the living room, Booth was reading her book as he waited for Parker to finish using the downstairs shower. He heard her footsteps and could faintly hear what song she was humming: "Hot Blooded!" Recalling the scene in her bathroom two nights ago, a twinge of arousal went through him. _You sure are hot blooded!_  
He thought to himself.

Brennan completed her beauty routine and make up. She applied some perfume, put on her lacy white underwear (just in case) and slipped on her new dress and sandals. Another touch up on her hair, and she was ready. _For anything_, she told herself. Brennan had the feeling this was going to be much more than having dinner with her partner and his son.

Booth stared at himself in the mirror for several minutes. He was wearing black Dockers and a white button down casual shirt which fit more tightly than a shirt he'd wear to work. Was his hair right? Did his shirt look stupid? Tie? No tie! One button unbuttoned or two buttons? Aftershave or Cologne? Was it obvious he was treating this like a date? Parker walked by, glued to his DSi. "Dad, you look fine," he said without looking up. "She already likes you."

"What do you mean? Did Bones tell you that?" Booth suddenly sounding like a nervous teenager.

"No, but if she didn't like you, we wouldn't be here."

Booth chuckled at his son's wisdom. "You're right, Champ." He tried to tame that mop top of Parker's, but the boy only cooperated for a few seconds. The youngster shook his head, ran his fingers through his curls, then snapped his fingers and pointed to himself in the mirror. He was satisfied with his appearance. He had on a light blue polo shirt and tan Dockers. "Very sharp. Now put your shoes on and let me know when Bones' door opens."

Parker went to the living room, and Booth returned to the mirror. He decided on one button undone, brushed his hair, and closed his eyes. _Don't screw this up. Just be glad you're spending time together. Show her know you care about her, but don't push her._

"Dad, Bones is ready," Parker called. She had opened the door and started down the stairs. She smiled at Parker when he spotted her.

Booth came out of his room, looked up, and lost control of logical thought. There had been at least three times before that her beauty had completely knocked the wind out of him, but this time his whole body froze. She was a vision! She was an angel descending heaven! She was gorgeous! And what made it all the more special was the fact that there was no undercover job, no costume party, and no fancy ball. This was for him. His Bones had dressed up just for him (and Parker.)

"Bones, you look great!" chimed Parker.

"Thank you. You look very handsome, both of you. Booth, are you okay?"

Booth swallowed hard. _Say something! _"You're beautiful," he whispered. He gazed upon her with puppy dog eyes, grinning like a fool. She returned his enamored survey.

"Dad, don't forget the other surprise!" came a child's voice from beyond their revelry. Parker grabbed Booth's hand and put a velvety box in it.

"Oh, oh right." He started to snap out of it. "Parker and I got you a little something," he handed Brennan the box.

"You didn't need to do that." She slowly opened the box. Inside was a gold chain necklace with a gold dolphin. "Oh, Parker, Booth, it's lovely. Thank you." The Booth men beamed with pride at her appreciation. She gathered her hair and pulled it above her neck and turned her back to him. Booth stepped closer to her, close enough to detect her perfume. He wanted to bury himself in her neck and taste her skin. Surround himself in her. But his son was watching, so he simply gently wrapped the necklace around her and hooked the clasp. Booth showed her how she looked in the hall mirror. Brennan didn't so much notice the necklace as she did the reflection: She saw herself with Booth on one side and Parker on the other. _Makes a cute picture_, she thought.

Brennan continued to admire her gift in the car. "Booth, it's beautiful."

"I picked it out, Bones!" said the ten year old in the back seat.

"Thank you, Parker. It's perfect!"

"You really shouldn't have."

"Don't say that. I wanted to give you something to remind you of our vacation. When Parker showed it to me, I thought, 'It's very Bonesy.' Call it an early Birthday present if it makes you feel better," Explained Booth, glad that she was so pleased.

"Thank you, Booth," she said as she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Booth blushed. "You're welcome, Bones." He gave her a sheepish grin while at a stoplight.

The restaurant was right on the beach, with an excellent view of the ocean. There was also an adjoining deck with a bar and a stage for a live band. Steps off the deck lead down to the sand and a children's play area.

Booth had reserved the best table in the house. Their vista was enchanting, but all he could see was beautiful Brennan. And she returned his gaze, loving how this alpha male's brown eyes could be so soft and inviting.

Parker insisted on sitting next to Brennan. They talked about the fun things they did this week. Brennan asked Parker what was his favorite activity. "All of it! This is my best vacation ever!" he exclaimed. "Hey, Dad, can we come back again? Can we go parasailing?"

"We'll see, Bud." Booth smiled at Brennan over his wine glass. His son had the time of his life because of her. Come to think of it, it had been his best vacation, too.

They enjoyed a delicious dinner of snow crab legs. Booth found it funny that this woman who was normally so careful and meticulous with bones could be just snap the crab legs with blatant disregard for preserving the shell structure.

Once the waitress had cleared the dishes, Parker, as if it were planned, asked if he could go play at the playground. "Sure, Bud. We'll come get you when it's time to go." Booth put out his hand invitingly on the table, and Brennan slipped her hand in his. He caressed her delicate fingers with his thumb. He sought her beautiful blue eyes and fixed on them. "Bones, this is the best vacation I've ever had, too. I want you to know how very much spending this week with you has meant to me. I like getting to know you away from all the stress and sadness of work. You're relaxed, having fun, and you've opened up so much."

Brennan smiled warmly. "This has been the best week of my life, Booth. Spending time with you and Parker, I feel so happy. I feel like part of a family."

"You are part of my family, Bones. You always will be."

She could feel her cheeks flush. "However, I do feel embarrassed about propositioning you last night. I should have had more control over my emotions."

"Don't be. I'm glad to know I'm not the only one who's thought about that." He gave her a coy smile.

As if on cue, the band on the deck began to play their favorite song. "Come on, Bones! Let's dance!" and he asked so enthusiastically she couldn't say no. They joined the crowd and danced to "Hot Blooded!" Booth loved her 'creative' dance moves. They are part of what makes her so endearing. The band played a wide range of music from the 70's, 80's and 90's, all songs that just made everybody want to cut loose. Just as Brennan was ready to go back to the table, the band played an older song, "Moondance." It is a slower song, but not exactly a slow song. Still, its tempo was just slow enough to give Booth the excuse he needed to take her in his arms. His arm was around her waist, hers around his back. Their other hands clasped together, moving and swaying as they danced.

"Well, it's a marvelous night for a moondance, with the stars up above in your eyes," crooned the singer. Brennan felt his body against hers, the warmth so inviting. She detected a hint of cologne mixed with his unique scent. She breathed it in, suddenly lightheaded. They swayed to the music. "You know the night's magic seems to whisper and hush. You know soft moonlight seems to shine.." he dipped her. "in your blush." She gasped! Booth chuckled. She was definitely feeling off kilter now. She pulled him closer and rested her head on his broad chest. Booth relished in their closeness, feeling her voluptuous form against him, her perfume teasing his senses. All he could focus on was that he was holding his Bones, not for protection or comfort, but for romance. Almost unconsciously, he kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair. Would the restaurant really mind if they just stayed there, holding each other all night? Brennan nestled into his chest and squeezed him tight, a sentiment he readily returned. "Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love? Can I just make some more romance with a- you, my love?" sang the singer as the song was almost over.

Brennan pulled back enough to see Booth's face. The eyes which met hers were so full of love that even she could see that's what it had to be. He started to speak but there were no words. He caressed her cheek, and that was it. That was the moment. She couldn't take it anymore. Brennan kissed him passionately. Booth, recovering quickly from shock, pleasurably returned the kiss.

Brennan pulled away just as quickly, seeing only Booth's elated face. She was gasping for air but didn't care. "I want this! I want this! I want all of this! I want romantic dinners and walks on the beach! I want family breakfasts and game nights! I want vacations and having fun! I want sandcastles and kites and go karts! I want s'mores and stars! I want all of it! I want a life. With you. With you and Parker. I love my work but I don't want it to be all I ever do anymore. I don't exactly know what that means, but I want to, because I want to be with you!"

Her face was flushed and her eyes sparkled with excitement! She felt more alive at this moment than she ever had. The wall that had separated her from the rest of the world had shattered, and she was aware of the breeze on her skin, the fragrances in the sea air, the sounds of the people around her and the waves crashing in the distance, and the warmth of Booth's hand in hers. The lights were brighter, the music was livelier, and this man more handsome than she'd realized!

Seeley Booth was speechless. Could this be happening? Could his amazing partner, this intelligent, beautiful woman actually saying these precious words to him?

He became acutely aware that they had attracted the attention of everyone on the deck. He didn't care. Let the whole world know. He grabbed her and kissed her fervently, trying to show her how much he had dreamed of this moment. "Oh, Bones, Baby, I want a life with you, too." They grinned at each like fools. Booth embraced her, kissed her neck, and whispered, "Let's go home."


	7. Chapter 7

Bones on the Beach

Chapter 7

Booth paid the dinner bill while Bones got Parker from the playground. As they walked back to his father, Brennan put her arm around the boy. Parker welcomed the closeness and leaned in to her.

During the car ride home, the radio played "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz. Booth, believing the words were echoing his feelings, reached over to Brennan and squeezed her hand. She squeezed back.

Brennan gazed at Booth. Had he always been _this handsome?_ And did he _really want her, with all her social awkwardness?_ As incredulous as it seemed, she knew he did. He had said as much a few months ago, after their last session with Sweets. She felt light headed and giddy. Bones knew it was just endorphins, but she didn't care. She had never felt this happy before in her life!

Booth got Parker settled into bed. He saw Bones' discarded shoes by the open patio door. He removed his shoes and socks and sought her as a moth to flame.

Brennan wasn't on the deck, but on the beach blanket on the sand. Next to her was Parker's boogie board which she used as a flat surface for two glasses of wine. She lied on her side, her bare feet off the edge of the blanket, playing in the sand. Her eyes were closed as she listened to the ocean and awaited him.

Her white dress and soft features were bathed in moonlight. _Was it possible to be more in love with her every minute?_

Brennan opened her eyes as she sensed him approaching. She gazed at him with her look reserved only for her lovers.

"Hey, Beautiful," Booth whispered as he lied down beside her, his feet also playing in the sand. His eyes returned her sensual gaze as he caressed her cheek. Their lips met in a passionate kiss.

The stars above, the sea's endless whisper in the air, and a man and a woman are alone together on the beach in a moonlit summer night. Their toes mingled together in the sand. Brennan rested her head on his chest. Booth's arm was around her, his hand softly stroking her arm. She toyed with the buttons on his shirt. He kissed the top of her head and sighed deeply. For several moments, they lay together quietly, wallowing in their first moments as a couple.

"I can hear your heart beating," she commented.

"Only for you, Bones. Only for you," he cooed.

"That's not true. Your heart beats to, … oh, you mean _metaphorically!_"

He chuckled and squeezed her tight. "Yes, Bones, metaphorically!" He kissed her. Booth found her scientific and literal view of the world part of what made her unique and endearing. It also reinforced his desire to be with her. He wanted his love to prove to her what she always denied. But he didn't want them to devour each other in a passionate frenzy. He wanted to make this slow and meaningful, the beginning of something real.

Booth knew it was a huge step for Bones to say what she said tonight, to decide she wants a relationship. She may not be ready for more. And he knew they needed to talk.

"Bones, I can't tell you how much this means to me. I've wanted to be with you for such a long time."

"I've thought about this for a long time, too, Booth. "

This confession surprised him. It was time he asked the question that had haunted him for months. "Why did you push me away when I told you how I felt in March?"

She sighed and scooted away from him, so she could look at him. His brown eyes, imploring her to explain, were so adorable; she smiled before she returned her focus to her answer.

"Booth, I told you the other night that for a long time I didn't believe in love. It's just dopamine and nor epinephrine in the brain that simulate euphoria. I've only recently begun to accept that your view of love is plausible. But just because it's plausible doesn't mean it can happen to me. I know that sharing a strong emotional attachment with another human being can be a good thing, but I seem to have a disconnect. I've never been able to form that level of emotional attachment. If a relationship seems more than casual, I feel that I need to ponder the potential problems, the possibilities of success and failure." She sat up and looked away so he couldn't see her showing any sign of weakness. _"I get scared," _she whispered.

"Bones, baby, …" he uttered as he rubbed her back.

She arched her back away from his hand. "I need to explain. I have thought about having a relationship with you for a long time. But when you talked about us together forty years from now, I knew you wanted the kind of relationship I've never been able to have. Love. You are the most wonderful man I've ever met, and I didn't think I can be the person you deserve. I don't know how to love you." She was fighting back tears. "But this week has made me realize I want to try."

He pulled her back to him, put his hands firmly on her shoulders, and looked her square in the eyes. "Bones, that's ridiculous! You don't need to try. You've shown me for years, in your own way, that you love me! And this week has been wonderful! You've shared so much of yourself; you've taken care of me and Parker. Helping and caring, having fun together, that's how you love someone. And you are perfect at it. You are so genuine. I know you said in March that you don't have an open heart, but you do. You have a beautiful open heart. There is no better woman in the world for me. I love you for who you are. You are the only woman I want." Without losing eye contact, he dropped his hands from her shoulders and took her hands in his. "I love you. And I know you love me."

She slowly let his words sink in. "You've given a very logical analysis, and so I must conclude that by your definition," she paused, searching for courage" I do love you!"

Booth grinned, absolutely elated! This was it, the moment he dreamed of! (Well, one of the moments he dreamed of involving Bones!) He basked in the loveliness that is his Bones! "I'm so glad we agree."

Brennan was lost in his eyes. Her jumbled insides did belly flops. She was afraid of what would happen if she let him in, but more afraid of what would happen if she didn't. "Booth," she breathed. "I'm scared."

"Don't be. I'm never going to leave you," he replied protectively. He leaned closer, but waited for her. Brennan smiled and kissed Booth. At the touch of his lips a shiver went through her whole body. She wanted to back away, but he pulled her closer. She was wrapped in his warm, protective embrace, and it felt right. Brennan ran her fingers through his hair, breathed his scent, and kissed him passionately.


	8. Chapter 8

Bones on the Beach

Chapter 8

By JustAnnW

Warning: Rated M

Disclaimer: I am not now, nor have I ever been, affiliated with Fox Television in any way.

When they came up for air, Booth eased them back so they were once again lying on the blanket. Their feet resumed their game of footsie in the sand. Brennan kissed his neck and nibbled his ear. She inhaled his pheromones and knew she was going to do what she had wanted to do for a long time: taste every inch of his symmetrical shoulders and muscular chest, and turn this big strong gorgeous FBI agent into jell-o in her hands! Brennan kissed, licked, sucked, and nibbled his chest, undoing his buttons as she went. Booth tried to protest for a few seconds but was overcome. "Oh, god, Bones!" he moaned. He continued to moan and groan at her touch. She grinned in evil satisfaction as the last of his shirt buttons were undone and she licked this belly along the edge of his pants. She slid her hands around his bare waist and kneaded his lower back.

Sensing a temporary reprieve from Bones' deviously torturous affection, Booth took this chance to illustrate that turnabout was fair play! Booth kissed her throat and neck, and found a very sensitive spot under her left ear, which he nibbled and sucked until she whimpered. She rubbed her left leg against his, and soon their legs were intertwined. Her fingers danced over his back and in his hair as he kissed and licked along her collarbone and upper chest. When his hand and tongue explored the exposed part of her bosom, Bones began breathing heavily. She moaned as his hand brushed over her erected nipple, which was barely covered by her dress. Her moan fueled Booth's passion. He did what he didn't think he'd ever have the courage to do. While kissing her, he eased his hand up the hem of her dress and caressed her thigh.

She stopped kissing and pushed away. Booth froze, his hand caught in the cookie jar. "Booth!" He slowly opened his eyes, afraid of what she might say. Brennan was flushed and her eyes wide with excitement, she chuckled, "I think we should go inside now." She jumped up, grabbed her wineglass, and gulped the contents.

Suddenly he was 16 and getting caught by a nun when he was under the bleachers with a cheerleader! He started buttoning his shirt and shaking the sand off his pants. "Bones, I'm sorry! I got carried away!"

Brennan chuckled again. "Relax, Booth! I just want to go upstairs now. There are certain parts of my anatomy where I don't want to get sand!" She kissed him on the cheek.

Booth sighed and finished his wine is one big slip. They shook out the blanket and brought it inside. Brennan put the wine glasses in the sink. She couldn't help but smile at how happy she was. She turned off the kitchen light and headed for the stairs. Booth just stood there. Was this it? Was the night over? No matter how much fun they were having on the beach, he shouldn't assume anything. He was a gentleman.

"Booth, are you coming upstairs?" she whispered, not wanting to wake Parker.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted me to," he whispered back, already hurrying to follow her.

"Of course I do! I want you to show me the difference between having sex and making love, if you want to, of course."

Now behind her on the stairs, he wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "Oh, I do. I want YOU!" and they sped up the stairs.

Brennan lit some candles while Booth locked the door. Unable to keep their hands off each other for long, they were soon embracing and kissing passionately at the foot of the bed. Booth took her face in his hands. "Bones, I want to show you how wonderful making love can be." Their eyes connected, and hopefully she understood how important this was to him, and how deeply moving this experience could be if she opened her mind and her heart and really let him in, let him love her.

Once again, Brennan unbuttoned and removed his shirt. She then reached for his cocky belt buckle. "I can do that," he protested.

"I want to. I've thought about doing this for a long time," she cooed. Booth stood perfectly still has the woman he loved removed his pants. This time he didn't try to discourage his body's natural reaction. She glanced at his erection and then met his eyes with a coy smile. His eyes were tender and serious, imploring all the love and reverence of this moment, hoping to say what his words could not. She kissed him teasingly on the lips, then again down his neck. Could she find that sensitive spot under his ear that he had found on her. Yep! He shivered and pulled her closer to him, pressing himself hard against her. "Oh, Bones, I love you so much! (groan) And you're driving me crazy!"

Brennan cooed, "I love you, too!" and Booth kissed her neck while he unzipped her dress. As the white fabric fell off her tan body, it revealed more of her breasts. He sat on the bed and situated her standing between his legs. He kissed one of her partially exposed breasts while rubbing the erect nipple of the other through her bra with the palm of his hand. Her hands squeezed his shoulders as she stood before him, sharing a level of intimacy she had never even imagined she would share with him. She had fantasized about the acts, but never her emotional awareness. This was _her partner of five years_, the only man in the world she truly trusted, _HE_ seducing her. She was allowing him to see her weak and vulnerable. It was too intense to grasp. Her brain had shut down. She was going on sexual instinct now. Her body trembled as she breathed excitedly. As his hand, _his hand, _lifted one breast from her bra, brought it to his mouth, and sucked. Bones whimpered.

Booth's manhood became moist at the sound. Sensing only her pleasure, he unhooked her bra and brought her to the bed. "Booth, oh, Booth," she moaned as she lied next to him. He fondled, licked, and sucked her breasts as she writhed beneath him, running her hands through his hair and down his back. When he tried teasing a nipple between his teeth, she squeezed his firm ass. "Oh, god, Booth!" she groaned. This wasn't fair! How could he have the upper hand on her? Nobody has _ever _had the upper hand on Temperance Brennan! She has always been in control! Even when having prior very satisfying sexual experiences. Other lovers have tantalized her breasts, but it felt like Booth was the first and only man who could truly touch her.

Booth slowly caressed down and up her smooth soft leg and lifted it around his waist. He stroked her thigh and allowed his fingers to gently graze over her lacy white panties. She emitted another whimper but as much as she wanted him to touch her there, she still felt a need to regain control.

She mounted him and tried to drive him as crazy as he has driven her. Brennan kissed him passionately and nibbled his neck while grinding against him. He caressed her back and fondled her soft round bottom. She kissed and licked her way down his abdomen, and massaged his thighs. She kissed and licked and nibbled all around his boxers. He groaned when she paused over the bulge blew her hot breath. She slid her nimble fingers up one leg and lightly stroked his balls. "Bones,…" he whispered, then lost the able to speak. Her fingers explored his groin as she slid her tongue along the waistband of his boxers. She longed to see all of him, to take him in, to know him. To taste him. Brennan pulled down his boxers and caressed his penis. It was the approximate size she had assumed given his height and stature. It was soft and firm in her relatively small hand. Booth moaned at her touch. His breathing was shallow. She smiled up at him and licked her lips. At that the eyes rolled back in his head as she drew him into her mouth. She tasted the drop of fluid on the tip.

"Stop!" said Booth, most unexpectedly. She pulled away from him.

"What's wrong?" asked Brennan.

"That felt _amazing_, but I want tonight to be more about us, about me showing you how much I love you,"

"I already know you love me, Booth. I love you, too. All of you."

"Thank you. It means the world to me that you love me. Now just relax. Don't think. Just let it happen." And he kissed her with such passion that she couldn't refuse him.

He caressed her sultry body and stopped at her panties. Booth kissed her again as he fondled her satin covered bottom, and she toyed with his boxers. Her hands could easily slip underneath the cotton material. However, her panties were more secure. She writhed beneath his hand as it rubbed across her front and between her legs! She moaned and groaned at his touch. The satiny material was damp when at last he slipped a few fingers underneath the fabric and into her folds. Brennan whimpered with desire as she bucked into his fingers.

He finally began to slide her panties off of her, and she released him from his boxers at the same moment. For minute they just lied there, in awe of the moment that after six long years, they were finally naked together, ready to make love. Each was seeing the other totally raw, helpless and vulnerable. Booth couldn't help grinning like a fool, basking in the loveliness that is his Bones. Knowing she was the object of his desire, and very appreciative of her view as well, she mirrored the grin. He entwined his fingers with hers and drew her in for a sensual kiss.

Exploring each other's naked bodies, her hands soon found their way to his manhood, and his found their way to between her legs. She eagerly parted for him, wrapping one leg over his. "Oh, God, Booth," she cried as he explored her and found her clit. She moaned with pleasure as his fingers rubbed her.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear. She became aware of nothing but the sensation of approaching euphoria.

He moved down on her, kissing and licking along the way until he was facing her center. He slid a finger inside her as his tongue teased her clit. She was bucking against his hand as she whimpered ever higher until her body climaxed. She rode the wave, her body tensing and releasing around his finger. Booth licked her nectar, which only heightened her arousal once more.

"Oh, God Booth, I love you. I want you, all of you!" she pleaded breathlessly. She pulled him toward her.

"I love you, too. I want you, too, Bones. I want you so bad!" Booth grunted as he entered her, and she kissed him and held him tightly against her. She saw the look on his face as he gave himself to her completely. He was so serious, so intense. He kissed her passionately. She closed her eyes and felt completely surrounded by his warmth and protection and it was as if their skin melted together and they were metaphorically, one, just he had said years ago. She knew it was impossible and yet there was this euphoria she'd never felt before. All logic was gone. She was aware of physical pleasure, but more than that, she was aware of a blending of souls. He is part of her and she is part of him. She had never known intimacy like this. Like he was touching her soul.

"Yes, Booth, Yes! Yes! BoothBoothBoothBooth!" she uttered in surprise as her arousal quickly rose.

"Bones you feel so good! Oh, Yes, Oh God Bones! Bones!" he managed to breath as the collided against each other in perfect rhythm.

Brennan panted uncontrollably. "Booth! BOOTH! Ahhhhh! Aaaaahhh! Aaaaaaaahh! AAAAAAAAaaaahhhhh!" and she was tightening around his manhood. It was just what she needed to cure this aching emptiness inside of her.

"Oh, Bones, Bones, Bones! Yes! YES! I love you! BONES! "As he climaxed, thrusting himself into her again and again and again he was trembling. When he sighed and collapsed on her, she saw tears in his eyes. Brennan wiped them away. "I'm sorry. I just love you so much," he whispered.

She kissed him tenderly. "It's okay. I love you, Booth. I love you, too."

They wallowed in the afterglow.

She kissed his sweaty cheek. "WOW! That was INTENSE!"

"Incredible!" he kissed her back. Booth beamed that he had made her happy.

"Very satisfying! You were right. Making love IS better!" Brennan kissed him again. "Just being with you is better."

"Better than what?" he asked. Brennan got up and blew out the candles, then cuddled in next to him.

"Better than anything," she sighed. "I love you, Booth." She nestled her head on his chest and pulled the comforter over them. Brennan found an inner peace, a completeness that she hadn't felt since before her family left her. She was home at last! Booth was what she had needed all along. Just him. Just his love.

The woman of his dreamed loved him back. All was right with the world. "I love you, Bones."


End file.
